The Preposterous Link
by Justanotherwriter16
Summary: When Penny's cousin Mia comes to stay, she's faced with the unimaginable Sheldon Lee Cooper. Mia and Sheldon are two completely different people and Sheldon declares her his mortal enemy. He soon realises they have more chemistry than he could possibly imagine. Will Mia stay in Pasadena or go home? OC X Sheldon. Amy is not in the story. Rated M for later chapters.


**I re-wrote the first chapter.. promise I won't write and then re-write anymore again!**

* * *

The cheery 25 year old blonde bounced out of her apartment holding her pink cell phone to her chest. She knocked on Apartment 4A once and let herself in with a massive grin.

"Good morning, Sheldon!" She announced plopping onto the couch beside her lanky, geeky best friend who was eating a bowl of oatmeal in his navy and white stripy pajamas. He glared at her with a mouth full of oatmeal. He swallowed and nodded once at her

"Morning, Penny." he said monotonously taking a sip of tea "You're rather gleeful this morning, have you just finished your menses?" he asked curiously.

Penny shriveled her nose and shook her head, her blonde locks falling over her face "No! Why has everything got to be about my menses?"she smacked her hands onto her jeans.

He shrugged a shoulder and went back to eating completely disinterested in Penny's happiness.

She heard the loud footsteps of her boyfriend Leonard descending down the hallway. He walked into the kitchen in a grey tank top, spotted boxer briefs and ankle socks. He pushed his crazy hair out of his face and poured himself a bowl of cereal high in fiber completely oblivious to the world around him.

"Good morning, Leonard!" Penny said loudly and smiling like a little child.

Sheldon and Leonard both jumped in fright "Good Lord, it's 9am. Woman!" Sheldon rubbed at his temple.

Leonard turned around and grinned back at his girlfriend as he fixed his hair "Hey, Penny!" he sat in his usual seat with his bowl "you're here early." he said surprised.

Penny flipped her phone open and smiled at the contents and replied quickly. Sheldon gazed quickly over her shoulder and read the text and shook his head going back to his breakfast. Leonard looked at Sheldon's reaction and frowned slightly. Who was she texting? Why was she so happy?

"Hey, guys, what's the time difference from here to North Carolina?" She asked giving half of her attention to her cell phone.

"Did you know that-" Sheldon began with gibber-gabbier but was cut off by Leonard

"North Carolina is 3 hours ahead... why?" Leonard asked inquisitively as he raised an eyebrow.

Penny beamed back with an innocent and happy smile "Oh, no reason!" She stood up and brushed off her skirt "I'm off to work, I'll be back by my usual time." she smiled at the open text in her phone and closed it.

"Bye, guys!"

And then she was gone without any explanation.

Leonard looked at Sheldon who was looking at him sleepily and curiously "She seemed to be in a hurry. Probably off to stand on the corner of the street with 50 dollar notes tucked between her bosoms to pay off her rent this month. Leonard, if you wake up with a strange itch in your nether regions, don't say I didn't warn you!" he said pointing a finger warily at him.

Leonard shook his head "No, no! Penny's not a prostitute, Sheldon.." he said and exhaled sharply "Maybe she was texting her father?" He wasn't sure wether it was an assumption or a question.

Sheldon huffed a tiny laugh and brought his bowl to the sink "There's no bother tormenting yourself over it, Penny's a free ol' cat anyway I'm sure there's more worrying matters." he retreated to his bedroom.

"Gee, thanks!" He shouted up the hallway at him sarcastically, though he knew Sheldon didn't understand sarcasm.

Leonard stared at the wall for a couple minutes wondering why Penny left so quickly. He was quickly brought back to reality by Sheldon who was complaining that he was too slow.

* * *

"Hey, guys" Leonard said while sitting down at the cafeteria table beside his best friends. They all acknowledged him in their own way.

"Leonard, look," Sheldon help his phone in front of Leonard's face, it contained the phone account for Penny and all the calls and messages she had made. How the hell did he even get her password?

"Sheldon, what the hell?!" He said in disbelief "you logged into her account! What she has on there is private." He was impressed, of course. He was also a little afraid to read the messages in fear of what they might contain.

Sheldon sighed and shook his head "You'll thank me for my brilliance one day," he scrolled down to the most recent messages "oh look, they're texting right now."

Leonard gazed over his shoulder and watched as the messages appeared every couple seconds "We can't do this.." he felt a little guilty and scared.

"Penny just received a message, it read 'Yeah, I'm so excited too!' Dear Lord, can't these two spell properly? Starving children in Africa can probably spell better than these two." he shook his head at the grammer.

Howard and Raj jumped in "Afraid Penny's texting another guy, eh, Leonard?" Howard asked and nodded "I've been down that road."

"Oh, Penny replied 'When are you getting here? I can't wait to see you it's been so long!'"

Leonard frowned "Bet it's one of her ex-boyfriends from school.." He trailed off "Let's just forget about it.." He knew if this was true, he wouldn't be able to focus on anything all day.

"Come on dude, don't you wanna' know?" Raj asked curiously.

"Reply: 'I was thinking this week or sooner? You don't mind me bunking in with you do you?'"

"This is so fun! Just give me some popcorn and I'm happy!" Raj said grinning like a woman who just heard an interesting piece of gossip.

"Haha of course not, we always used to have sleepovers when we were younger'" Sheldon made a tiny chuckle "Sleepovers, oh, Leonard. We both know it's not a sleepover."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead "Sheldon, just stop! We're invading her privacy and I don't like what I'm hearing."

"Oh wait.." Sheldon said with a slight hitch in his voice as he concentrated on the screen.

"What?!" Raj and Howard said at the same time.

"They'll be here tonight."


End file.
